


in the air tonight

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossover, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Цена победы слишком высока, но победа есть победа.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 3





	in the air tonight

Война не проходит бесследно ни для кого; солдаты гибнут, выполняя приказы, и забирают с собой тысячи и десятки тысяч жизней. Автоматы и пистолеты — смерть, мечи и кинжалы — смерть, алхимия — смерть. Каждый раз по-своему разная и абсолютно всегда — мерзкая. 

Калеб-то точно знает (не просто так его зовут главным огненным алхимиком Аместриса). Калеб видит больше других и делает тоже больше (а образ ярко-красных глаз и запах горящей плоти не вывести ничем). Он руководит, строит планы с другими командирами и сидит ночью с картами, а утром в панике сидит внутри тента пару минут перед тем, как выйти раздавать указания.

Он не сходит с ума только благодаря Молли и Бо, но больше — Молли, о чём тот часто шутит, когда отвлекает Калеба от бумаг и остальной противной работы. Молли совсем не алхимик и совсем не Калеб — он метает ножи, хвастаясь гравировками на лезвиях, а ещё очень много шутит и ещё больше смеётся, подбадривая остальных.

Они практически не разговаривают, если разговором можно назвать брошенное в пылу битвы “хорошо справляетесь, господин полковник”. Калеб слышал, что Молли — _майора Моллимока Тилифа, вообще-то_ — прозвали Дьяволом и понимает за что только тогда, когда видит эту жуткую улыбку при глухом входе ножа в череп. Калебу хочется прийти и рассказать всем, что они идиоты, когда они снова сидят ночью бок о бок и молчат, а Молли мягко водит пальцами по его ладони. 

Тогда же он спрашивает, понимает ли Калеб, зачем улыбка и почему шутки перед битвой.

Тогда же он и говорит, что если не будет этого делать и сейчас тоже, то потом не сможет больше никогда, а Калеб дёргается и сжимает его ладонь своей может быть чуть сильнее, чем нужно.

Война не проходит бесследно ни для кого, и Молли постоянно говорит, что они станут исключением. Что Калеб обязательно станет. В один из вечеров Молли рассказывает больше, чем обычно, и всё это — про “после”, про “потом”, про Калеба.

Война не проходит бесследно, поэтому последняя битва выходит самой жестокой и самой кровавой, а Калеб не успевает понять, что происходит, когда видит перед собой сначала лезвия чужих клинков, а потом такую знакомую спину.

Цена победы слишком высока, но победа есть победа.

Это, наверное, начало чего-то хорошего, но Калеб ночами не спит и видит то жителей Ишвара, заживо сгорающих, то Молли, прямо как тогда: уставшего, покрытого кровью и уже больше не улыбающегося.  
Это, наверное, восхитительно, но одни военные делают прощальные выстрелы, а другие выносят гроб.

Это, наверное, нужно, а у Калеба сил нет смотреть на то, как ритмично, с гулким стуком земли о дерево Молли закапывают, но он не отворачивается — это было бы неправильно, да? — и поднимает голову к небу. 

И улыбается.


End file.
